Goodbye Sadness! (GaaHina)
by Waan Mew
Summary: "Ka-kau te-temannya di dewan senat, kan? Tolong beri tahu aku dimana dia sekarang." / "Hah?" Teruntuk perasaan, bisakah aku berhenti mencintainya dan mencari orang lain saja? / "Hinata, dia mengirimkan pesan untukmu, dan dia ingin kamu membacanya sendiri." / Ya Tuhan, Bagaimana bisa ia menatap Gaara lagi kalau begini? / Sequel 'Goodbye Love' / RnR, please?


Tiap detik yang terasa begitu menyakitkan saat harus mengulang cerita tentang sahabat yang berkhianat, tiap detik yang begitu ia sesalkan karena tak bisa merealisasikan keinginannya.

Hinata ingin kembali berteman, tak sekalipun terbersit dalam benaknya akan menjauh dari teman seperti ini, bahkan ini terlalu jauh.

.

 _Aku kesepian, aku butuh tempat bercerita._

.

Hinata tak lagi dekat dengan Matsuri, teman baiknya, karena gadis bersurai cokelat itu terlanjur pindah universitas hanya karena masalah sesepele perasaan. Hinata juga tak tahu jika gadis itu akan bertindak terlalu jauh.

Hinata tak bisa menghubungi Matsuri, gadis itu diketahui telah berganti nomor ponsel. Salah seorang teman pernah berkata padanya bahwa Matsuri pindah kuliah ke Hokkaido. Gadis itu pulang ke tempat asalnya.

Sebagai seorang teman, Hinata merasa bersalah. Meski secara murni ia tak berbuat salah. Tapi jika perbuatannya yang enggan memaafkan menjadi penyebab utama mengapa sosok seorang teman bisa pergi menjauh, sejauh matahari yang menjauhi bulan, Hinata tak akan berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin dirinya ini terlalu egois.

.

 _Bukankah mencintai itu hak setiap orang?_

.

Dan gadis bermanik _lavender_ itu baru menyadari, Matsuri berhak mencintai Gaara. Ia tak bisa melarang, tak punya wewenang malah.

Jadi baginya, akan sangat menyenangkan jika persahabatan itu bergulir lagi. Hanya saja, semuanya akan semakin tak mungkin jika sahabat yang begitu ia rindukan justru telah pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Goodbye Sadness!**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rated : **T** (eenager)

 **Warning :**

 **OOC** , drama(tis)

Nggak maksud ngebash chara,

 **typo(s** ), **AU.**

 **.**

Tepat satu tahun sejak Matsuri tidak menampakkan diri lagi di kampus, dan beberapa hal telah berubah pesat. Hinata juga berubah, rambutnya dipotong pendek, poninya kini memanjang, dan gadis Hyuuga itu kini berkacamata. Semuanya benar-benar berubah.

.

Tapi tidak dengan perasaannya.

.

Ia sudah memasuki semester 4, dan tentunya semakin sibuk. Sesungguhnya semua tugas benar-benar mengikatnya hingga tak punya waktu senggang seperti dulu, gadis itu tak lagi bisa menatap si pemuda idaman dari kejauhan. Oke, dia bohong tentang akan pergi dari cerita cinta yang ia buat sendiri. Karena buktinya, perasaannya justru semakin berat untuk ditanggalkan. –Jangan beritahu Matsuri tentang ini.

Inilah mengapa di akhir semester 2 lalu, ia menjawab pertanyaan si pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik dengan gumaman 'maaf', dan semuanya selesai. Setahunya Kiba tak marah, bahkan kini kembali menjadi teman baik, mereka juga sering pergi mengerjakan tugas berdua. Hinata bersyukur untuk yang satu ini.

.

Kembali bicara tentang Gaara, Hinata merasa semenjak keributan yang ia ciptakan bersama Matsuri membuat pemuda itu sering menatapnya dalam diam, dan amat sangat datar.

Mungkin benar berita yang ia dengar dari beberapa teman, seorang lelaki tidak suka melihat perempuan ribut hanya untuk memperebutkannya.

Hinata tak pernah merasa nyaman dengan tatapan itu, tatapan yang seolah mengintimidasi meski ditunjukkan tanpa ekspresi.

.

 **Duk!**

.

Langkah si pemilik surai _indigo_ terhenti ketika sesuatu menghantam kepalanya, harusnya ia tak perlu berjalan terburu-buru ke ruangan dosen tadi. Lagipula ini masih jam istirahat makan siang.

Hinata mendongak, dan kini kepalanya kembali dihantam, oleh realitas.

Realitasnya, kini Gaara berada dihadapannya dengan wajah terkejut. Baru kali ini Hinata melihat Gaara mengubah eskpresi wajah saat menatapnya.

"Maaf," Satu gumaman lolos dari bibir pemuda itu, membuat Hinata terhenyak.

Si gadis hanya mengangguk, tak berani lagi memandang raut rupawan yang kini belum beranjak pergi.

"Ak-aku juga minta maaf, aku terburu-buru." Akhirnya Hinata bicara, daripada terus menerus dipandangi dalam keheningan.

Kertas tugas yang tadi sempat jatuh ia pungut, kemudian pergi menuju ruang dosen, seperti rencana awal. Daripada jantungnya melompat-lompat lebih gila.

Tapi itu tak berarti tatapan si pemuda Sabaku lolos darinya, bahkan tanpa Hinata ketahui, tatapan itu kini seolah ingin mengejar langkahnya, lebih dekat.

Hanya saja di depan ruang dosen, tatapan itu berhenti mengikuti, melangkah pergi.

.

Hinata sebenarnya tidak ingin terus-menerus berdiam diri, ia ingin menghubungi Matsuri sesegera mungkin dan… _yah_ , meminta maaf mungkin. Hinata ingin meminta maaf karena sebelumnya tidak memaafkan gadis itu, Hinata ingin meminta maaf karena membuat gadis itu pindah, dan Hinata ingin meminta maaf karena…

Karena Hinata tidak bisa merelakan Gaara berbahagia dengan orang lain.

Demi kontak mata mereka yang terjadi berkali-kali, Hinata jadi semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri.

Atau setidaknya, biarkan Gaara menjadi bagian hidupnya terlebih dahulu, dan jika nantinya hubungannya dengan Gaara terpaksa berakhir di tengah jalan, maka siapapun berhak mencuri hati pemuda itu.

Hinata berjanji kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jemari yang mengetuk meja, mata yang terkatup, sebuah pensil yang menyangga dagu, telah menjelaskan bahwa isi kepala seseorang tengah bekerja keras mencari jawaban. Hinata tengah berjuang keras mengerjakan tugas dadakan –karena tiba-tiba saja dosennya berhalangan hadir.

Setelah lima menit memutar otak, harusnya Hinata dapat menjawab soal nomor terakhir, ya harusnya. Kalau saja kedatangan Inuzuka Kiba dengan suara menggema ke arah bangkunya tidak pernah terjadi.

"Sudah selesai, Hinata?" Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum, Hinata suka senyumnya. Benar-benar lebar dan selalu nampak bahagia.

"Belum, satu nomor lagi." Kiba lantas menyeret bangku kosong, duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu cepat kerjakan, lalu kita bisa kumpulkan tugas ini ke ruang dosen, berdua." Kiba telah mengultimatum, dan Hinata merasa semakin tak enak hati terhadapnya.

"Ah, Kiba _-kun_ , kamu tidak perlu terus menerus baik pada-"

"Jangan begitu, bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kita yang sekarang adalah teman?" Hinata menunduk, meneruskan tulisannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Ini tidak seperti aku sangat kecil harapan untuk jatuh cinta lagi." Kiba tersenyum.

Tugas Hinata sedikit lagi selesai, omong-omong.

"Sekarang aku punya teman dekat." Kiba makin lebar tersenyum. Hinata mendongak.

"Benarkah?" Hinata tersenyum, Kiba mengangguk antusias.

"Kalau begitu selamat untukmu, Kiba _-kun_." Setelah berujar terima kasih, si pemuda lantas melongok lembaran tugas Hinata.

"Sudah selesai." Hinata menjawab tanpa ditanya.

"Ayo kita kumpulkan," Kiba menarik buku Hinata, sementara gadis itu tersenyum, untuk selanjutnya mengangguk dan keluar dari kelas, berjalan bersisian menuju ruang dosen.

.

Andai saja perasaannya tak pernah tersangkut di hati Gaara, mungkin Kiba sudah membuatnya bahagia saat ini.

.

Masih di koridor hampir mendekati ruangan dosen, Hinata menyaksikan dengan jelas sebuah surai merah menyembul dari balik pintu, keluar dari ruangan dosen.

Pemuda itu lantas memandanginya bergantian dengan Kiba. Dan tanpa seutas kalimat yang terlontar, Gaara membalik tubuh ke arah yang berlawanan, hendak pergi.

Hinata tak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi beberapa detik sebelumnya, juga tak tahu sejak kapan ia punya keberanian untuk mendekat. Tapi setahunya, kini ia mencengkeram lengan si pemuda Sabaku, menghentikan langkah pemuda itu.

Kiba sudah masuk ke ruangan dosen tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi.

Gaara memutar tubuhnya, menatap bingung ke arah Hinata.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata gugup bukan main, sedang apa dia? Memangnya siapa dia sampai berani menghadang langkah seseorang yang tak mengenalnya?

"Hei," Gaara mengguncang lengan Hinata yang tak kunjung menjawab, tak juga melepas cengkeraman.

"Ka-kau te-temannya Matsuri di dewan senat, kan? Tolong beri tahu aku dimana dia sekarang." Hinata mendongak, menampakkan iris _lavender_ nya yang sayu.

"Hah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata mendapati dirinya termenung di balik jendela pada malam setelah ia mengutarakan apa yang selama ini mengganjal hati.

Gaara, pemuda itu mengatakan ia akan menemui Hinata lagi lain waktu karena saat itu ia sedang sibuk mengurus sesuatu. Tentu saja, pemuda itu kan sudah semester 6. Pasti sibuk sekali.

Selama ini ia pikir tak akan pernah bicara pada Gaara, apalagi berencana bertemu lagi. Hinata pikir ia tak akan pernah punya kesempatan, apalagi saat tahu dirinya dan seorang teman menyukai pemuda yang sama.

 _Kupikir aku sudah kalah, tapi nyatanya kisah rumit ini belum mengijinkanku untuk menyerah._

Mungkin ada setitik kebahagiaan yang bisa Hinata raih, suatu saat nanti. Dan segala rasa sedih akan hilang, jika memang takdir menghendaki.

Tapi jika memang pada akhirnya ia bisa dekat dengan Gaara, bukankah itu artinya ia menyakiti hati Matsuri? Apakah itu artinya ia akan menyandang label 'pengkhianat' sama seperti gadis itu?

Hebat, ia bahkan hampir melupakan janjinya sendiri untuk tak pernah berkhianat.

.

 _Teruntuk perasaan, bisakah aku berhenti mencintainya dan mencari orang lain saja?_

.

Malam itu, Hinata tak bisa tidur, membayangkan apa-apa saja yang akan terjadi esok hari saat fajar mulai merangkak naik, hinggaperasaannya selangkah demi selangkah mulai terbongkar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan hari, saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 08.30. Hinata mendapati Gaara berdiri di depan ruang kelasnya, katanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Hinata hampir saja tersipu-sipu dengan kedatangan si rambut merah kalau saja pemuda itu bisa sedikit berbasa-basi. Hanya saja…

"Aku sudah mencari tahu tentang Matsuri." Gaara membuka pembicaraan, terlalu _to the point_.

Hinata berkedip beberapa kali, kecewa pada angannya sendiri. Gadis itu lantas menghela napas sejenak. "Apa yang kamu maksud dengan 'sudah mencari tahu'? Bukankah kalian selalu dekat? Memangnya dia tidak bercerita padamu sebelumnya?"

Gaara menghela napas pendek.

"Kemarin setelah kamu bertanya, aku jadi ingat tentang gadis bernama Matsuri. Dia memang anggota senat, dia ramah dan kenal baik dengan semua orang. Tapi, aku baru sadar kalau dia sudah tidak kelihatan lagi di kampus." Hinata hanya menyimak, membiarkan Gaara meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku sudah coba menghubungi nomor teleponnya tapi tidak aktif, mungkin dia sengaja menggantinya." Kemudian si pemuda bertato ' _Ai_ ' merogoh sesuatu dari balik celana _jeans_ hitam pudarnya.

"Tapi aku ingat dia pernah memberiku alamat _email_ nya entah untuk apa, jadi aku langsung mengeceknya."

 _Tentu saja karena Matsuri menyukaimu, Gaara-kun. Itulah mengapa dia rela memberikan apapun untukmu._

"Dia membalas _email_ ku." Gaara tersenyum, Hinata menahan napas demi menatap senyuman yang ditujukkan padanya. Hinata pun ikut tersenyum seraya menundukkan wajah.

 _Gaara-kun, apa kamu benar-benar berbuat sebanyak ini untukku?_

"Lalu?" Hinata menanggapi.

"Dia sudah menikah." Hinata mendongak lagi, kali ini irisnya membelalak.

"Apa?"

"Dia bilang dia dijodohkan, tapi aku tidak bertanya terlalu jauh tentang itu."

"Kenapa, kenapa dia sudah menikah diumurnya yang semuda itu? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?" Manik lavendernya berubah sayu, menatap kosong ujung sepatunya yang sesungguhnya tak menarik perhatian sama sekali.

Gaara menghela napas lagi, kemudian ponselnya terjulur ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata, dia mengirimkan pesan untukmu, dan dia ingin kamu membacanya sendiri." Hinata menerima ponsel milik Gaara.

.

Tapi tunggu, darimana Gaara mengetahui nama Hinata?

.

Ia melihat dengan jelas pesan yang tertera di layar ponsel, pipinya langsung panas begitu membaca isi pesan terakhir. Dasar Matsuri, benar-benar membuat semuanya terbongkar. Bagaimana bisa ia menatap Gaara lagi kalau begini?

Begitu memalingkan wajah ke lain arah seraya menggaruk tengkuk, Hinata justru mendengar Gaara berdehem keras. Ia pun terpaksa menatap si pemuda lagi.

.

"Kalau kamu tidak keberatan, aku bersedia mengantarmu menemui Matsuri bulan depan, Hinata."

 **.**

 **.**

 _Benarkah Hinata mencariku? Ya Tuhan, aku jadi merasa bersalah karena tidak pernah lagi menghubunginya. Kalau begitu, Gaara-senpai, tolong sampaikan pesanku ini pada Hinata._

 _Hey Hinata, apa kabarmu? Mungkin kamu sudah tahu dari Gaara-senpai, tapi aku hanya ingin bercerita langsung padamu bahwa aku sudah menikah. Maaf tidak memberi tahumu tentang ini. Oh ya, mungkin beberapa teman ada yang memberitahumu kalau aku sekarang pindah kuliah di Sapporo, itu tidak benar. Ibu dan suamiku ingin aku istirahat dulu sampai nanti anak pertamaku lahir, baru mungkin aku diperbolehkan kuliah lagi._

 _Well Hinata… aku juga ingin minta maaf pada apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Kamu tahu, begitu kamu pergi tanpa bicara lagi denganku, kupikir kamu tidak akan pernah memaafkanku, karena kesalahanku memang sangat fatal saat itu. Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata kamu akan mencariku? Aku benar-benar merasa tidak pantas menjadi teman seseorang yang berhati lembut sepertimu, Hinata._

 _Oh ya aku hampir lupa, suamiku sudah dapat panggilan kerja di Tokyo, dan sepertinya kami akan pindah bulan depan. Bukankah menyenangkan jika kita menjadi teman lagi? Eumm… bisakah kamu menemuiku saat hari itu tiba, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan keponakanmu, hahaha._

 _Kau tidak boleh datang sendiri, mintalah Gaara-senpai untuk menemanimu. Jangan menolak, atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri karena kejadian itu. Pokoknya aku mendukungmu dengan Gaara-senpai, kau tidak boleh terlalu lama berdiam diri atau dia akan segera diambil orang lain (kudengar Gaara-senpai masih sendiri sampai sekarang, pfft). Aku sudah bahagia sekarang Hinata, dan kamu pun layak bahagia. Jadi sebelum aku tiba di Tokyo, kuharap kamu sudah berhenti bersedih dan hidup bahagia bersama Gaara-senpai. Bila perlu, segeralah menyusulku menikah!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **~END~**

.

Muahahahah, ini dia _sequel_ dari 'Goodbye Love!' kemarin. Agak nggak nyambung sih sama jalan cerita sebelumnya, tapi yowes lah seadanya, ideku mampet banget sehabis ujian. Minta tolong dong coret-coretin kolom review, makasih ya :') *bow*

Oh ya, mungkin setelah ini saya akan jarang update fanfiksi, oke? Gpp kan? /gpp lah emang elu siapa/ :''') Sekali lagi, mohon reviewnya setelah membaca ya, gaiss :)

.

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


End file.
